1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a postcard and a manufacturing method thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a postcard which confidential matter is covered in transit by post and a just recipient can see the confidential matter suitably, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Recently, mails printed confidential matter such as a letter of bank account are increased, and it is desired to develop a postcard which the confidential matter is covered in transit by post and the just recipient can see the confidential matter easily.
Conventionally, as seen in Japanese Utility Model Pat. Publication No. 54-3789, a postcard, which an inner-frame portion can be peeled off partially and confidential matters of the bottom layer can be seen, has been developed.
However, in order to facilitate peeling partially, as seen in Japanese Utility Model Pat. Publication No. 54-3789, a front paper must be possible to peel off partially by forming an adhesive surface formed by coating a dry paste entirely on the front paper surface, and by subjecting the other postcard material to a peeling process such as silicon processing so as to be peeled off partially or only the inner-frame portion is peeled off. Thus, in the prior art postcard, since the dry paste must be coated on the front paper side and the peeling processing such as silicon processing must be performed on the postcard material side in manufacturing, structures of the postcard become complicated and result in a high manufacturing cost due to many manufacturing processes.
Furthermore, in the postcard, as a part for hooking a finger and a fingernail thereto is not formed in the inner-frame, it is difficult to peel the inner-frame portion.